


Timestamps

by Ashfen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jihyumin, Juminv - Freeform, M/M, Perhaps V has a praise kink, Smut, Yo they FUCKIN, Yoosung needs to get himself together and understand his feelings, is Yoosung actually upset for other reasons? Who the hell knows, shitty blind jokes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: What happens when Jihyun shows up at Jumin's doorstep after months of silence?





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> For the like maybe two people who know me from wattpad you'll notice that this is a bit different from the wattpad version, this is because this fiction was the first one I ever wrote, so it was pretty rough. I've revamped it and taken out a few things that felt more like info-dumping, in favor of giving the information at a later date.

2:18 A.M., a Sunday night or Monday morning, depending on how you looked at it. It was 2:18 A.M. when he came back.

Jihyun had barely been in the chatroom anymore, let alone coming to see his friend, for years now, but he had suddenly arrived at Jumin's penthouse in the middle of the night with a sad smile adorning his face.

“Sorry for coming so late… did I wake you?”  
The male was looking at him, but his eyes weren't focused, he must not've gotten the surgery yet. Jumin's lips pursed.  
“Yes. But it's fine, I suppose with you it's better late than never.”  
A small chuckle from the shorter man was met with a barely visible smile.

Jumin stepped aside to let his friend in, and Jihyun quietly entered. ‘His hair's gotten longer on the sides, he's slimmer too.’ Jumin took a quick once over of his friend within moments of his entrance, and he didn't seem happy with these new discoveries.  
“Is Elizabeth still sleeping?”  
“No, she woke up with me. Don't you see her on the sofa?”  
“I don't really see much of anything anymore, Jumin.”  
“Right. My mistake.”

Silence passed between the two, and for once the man was embarrassed. Jihyun was the one who broke it.  
“How have things been with the RFA?”  
Of course he would ask that. Jumin cleared his throat before answering.  
“It would be easier if you entered more often.”  
“I know… sorry.”  
“Luciel is fine. He's not in as often, but he's fine, if that's what you're worried about.”  
“I'll have to call him… he'll probably be upset that I didn't sooner.”  
“He'll forgive you.”  
Another sad smile from Jihyun. It wasn't like him to use phrases like this, but the mint haired male almost seemed hollow.

He'd remember to ask about it later. Jumin took his friend's wrist in a gentle-but-firm grip as he led him over to the sofa, but was a little surprised by how red Jihyun now looked. It contrasted sharply against the rest of his face. Was he ill?  
“Jihyun,” He began once the other was seated “are you feeling alright?”  
“What..? I'm fine… what makes you think I'm not?”  
“Your face is red. Do you have a fever?”

His mint eyes widened slightly before he started to laugh. Why laughing? What was funny about a possible fever?  
“Jumin, I'm fine, honest.”  
“Then why is your face red?”  
Jihyun paused at that, and looked away out of what seemed to be habit; he couldn't see the taller male regardless of if he was facing him or not.  
“I suppose I'm just embarrassed.”  
It was a lousy answer, but Jumin decided not to press. 

2:53 A.M.  
Jihyun was going to stay for a few days, Jumin had insisted on it.

He had also insisted on drinking some wine and catching up, so they had been doing that for the past half an hour. It had started to diverge into reminding each other of childhood events.  
“Do you remember when I thought it would be funny to bathe in money?” The shorter male asked, already snickering softly as his friend nodded.  
“You had paper cuts all over you afterwards… why did you think it was a good idea?”  
“I'm not sure, honestly.”  
“I remember you begged me to help since you didn't want your father to find out. You even cried.”  
“Did I? I just remember you coming back with a few boxes of band-aids…”  
“You did. And I put them all on you.”  
“I remember that part. You used two whole boxes and I looked like a mummy.”  
A soft chuckle from both men. It might've been the fact that he was drunk, but Jihyun seemed to glow everytime he smiled.  
Jumin liked that.

“Hey, I just had an idea.”  
A raised eyebrow from Jumin before a soft ‘hm?’ after remembering that his friend couldn't see.  
“Let's do it again.”  
“Do what?”  
“The money bath! It'll be fun.”  
Jumin blinked once, twice, in disbelief as his friend grinned. Just how drunk was Jihyun?  
“You'll get hurt.”  
“Nonsense, I'll be fine-”  
“You're blind, Jihyun. You had cuts all over you when you could see; imagine what might happen now.”  
“Then do it with me.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You heard me! If you're worried about me getting hurt, just bathe with me.”  
He might've been drunk, but Jumin still knew this was a bad idea.  
“Jihyun, I'm not sure if-”  
“Come on, it'll be just like when we were kids!”  
There it was. An eager smile with no holds barred. In his current state, Jumin was weak to that smile.  
“... Alright, but if you get even one cut we're stopping.”

3:20 A.M.  
Jumin had begrudgingly helped his friend set everything up for the money bath, and was now watching him blindly fumble with his clothes, all the while feeling like his face was heating up. Was _he_ ill now?  
“Jumin, come on; are you going to leave me in here blind and defenseless against paper cuts?”  
The shorter male laughed, and something about it made Jumin's face flush with heat again.  
“Alright… I'm coming.”  
Hesitantly he removed everything except his briefs before stepping into the bathtub, his face still heated as his friend grinned.  
“There you go! I was worried I might need to drag you in!”  
Jihyun was staring in his direction, but again his mint coloured eyes weren't focused. Jumin wondered if he'd ever get them fixed.

3:42 A.M.  
A lot of interesting feelings had arisen since Jihyun returned, but the male hadn't expected anything like this.  
Arousal.  
His friend had slipped while getting up and was now sitting squarely on Jumin's lap, their faces only a few centimeters apart.  
“Oh- ah- sorry, Jumin, I'll… just-”  
“It's fine. Stay.”  
There must've been something to his voice, because with that Jihyun's face went red again.  
“A… alright then…”  
His face. Something about his now dark red face was driving Jumin insane.

It might've been because he was drunk. It might've been because he wasn't thinking clearly. But whatever the cause was, it didn't change what happened next.  
Jumin kissed him.

3:47 A.M.  
They were out of the tub. Jumin had picked the other up bridal style to save time. Jihyun couldn't get a word in between his friend's incessant kissing, the two only stopping to breathe occasionally.  
Pressing him up against the bathroom wall, Jumin couldn't keep his eyes off of the shorter male; wanting to take in every expression and every sound. By then he was using tongue, and he could hear Jihyun moan softly into his mouth. He liked that, more than he had liked his friend's glowing smile.  
It went without saying that Jumin was hard at this point.  
“Th… the bed…”  
“Right.”

The taller male picked him up again and this time left the bathroom to place him on the bed too large for just one person, locking lips with him as he began to tug at Jihyun's boxers. His friend groped around blindly before grasping a clump of Jumin's black hair, kissing him back desperately.  
A break for air.  
“Jihyun. Do you want to do this?”  
He gave a shaky nod, and with that Jumin removed what was left of both of their clothing.

3:54 A.M.  
His friend let out a pained moan when Jumin entered him, tightly clutching the black sheets and squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm… I'm fine… just don't move for a second…”  
He nodded, and took a minute to let Jihyun adjust.  
“You're tight.”  
The other's face was redder than before now.  
“That's- _ah!_ ”  
The raven haired male began thrusting without warning.

9:56 A.M.  
Jaehee had entered the apartment only to drop off a stack of paperwork for her boss, and of all the strange things she had seen on entering, she wasn't expecting to see the two men sleeping on top of each other with the blankets tangled around them. Once she recomposed herself, she sighed and placed the papers on the table before quietly leaving the two to sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun wakes up alone and a little confused. Have things changed now?

10:38 A.M.  
Jihyun's eyes had finally fluttered open to the sound of his friend's voice, face heating up almost immediately at the memory of what had happened just hours before.  
“Jumin, I-”  
“-eave for work, but I'll be back tonight. There are clothes next to the phone, don't leave without an escort. Jihyun. I need to leave for-”  
Of course. He couldn't see, so it'd make sense to leave a voice note instead.  
After finding his phone and shutting it off, the male slid into the clothes Jumin had left for him. He was convinced he'd put the shirt on backwards, but he couldn't manage to twist it around. The fabric seemed big on him. Was it Jumin's?   
The phone was opened again and texts pulled up.  
“Jumin, did you leave me your own clothes?” He spoke into the phone before hearing it read back to him and sending it.  
“Yes.” came in a robotic voice seconds later, and the blind man sighed. It had been so long since he heard Jumin's voice that he'd almost started to associate Jumin in his memory with the AI voice… it had led to a few embarrassing things being said to his phone while he was half asleep.  
A quick _ding_ from his phone.   
“Did you want to leave? I can arrange for Driver Kim to take you wherever you like.”  
“No!”

Jihyun didn't realize he'd shouted until after the words came out and they were read back to him.  
“Undo… did you want me to leave?”  
Oh no. Why did he say that? What if he said yes? What if Jumin never wanted to speak to him again because of this? What if-  
“No. I don't want you to leave. Ever, if possible.”  
His face flushed again rapidly and he could feel the the ends of his lips curling up.  
“I'm sure that'll sound better coming from you rather than a machine.”  
“Then I'll return swiftly.”  
 _Oh._ He might've wanted to see him, but the question was could he _handle_ seeing him. Well-, he couldn't _see_ him regardless. A small chuckle.

11:21 A.M.  
He was back in the chatroom with nothing else to do, sighing softly.  
 **[V has entered the chatroom]  
707:** You should buy SEVENSTAR DRINK★ then!  
 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh, V is here.  
 **V:** Hello, everyone… ^^  
 **[Yoosung has entered the chatroom]  
Yoosung★:** Guys T_T  
 **707:** V!  
 **V:** Luciel, hello…  
 **Yoosung★:** …  
 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, don't tell me you're still upset?  
 **Yoosung★:** I have every right to be mad at a liar.  
 **Jaehee Kang:** Then that's your choice.  
 **Jaehee Kang:** Regardless, I need to return to work.  
 **Jaehee Kang:** Farewell everyone.  
 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]  
707:** Yoosung boy~~ don't be so harsh~~  
 **Yoosung★:** But aren't you mad too?  
 **Yoosung★:** He's never around… and he's always keeping secrets!  
 **V:** I'm sorry.  
 **Yoosung★:** Sorry doesn't do anything! Sorry doesn't bring Rika back, or tell the truth, or anything meaningful!  
 **707:** Yoosung…  
 **Yoosung★:All sorry does is make excuses!  
[V has left the chatroom]**

He couldn't take it after all. He could handle Rika, and secrets, and the loss of his sight, but not this anger.  
He had to be the most pathetic person on Earth. What might've been more pathetic however was the fact that he couldn't cry; Rika had severed his tearducts. So all he could do was curl up on his side and heave ragged breaths.  
A trill came from his phone, and he reached over to pick it up. He knew it was Saeyoung's ringtone, but it wasn't very often that the younger male would call him.  
At least, not anymore.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey V… you alright?”  
“I'm… I'm fine.”  
“I know you're not, but alright. And I _also_ know that Yoosung doesn't mean to be so harsh.”  
“Right… I guess that's why he calls me a liar.”  
“Oh c'mon V! He doesn't hate you! ...Much!”  
The man sighed and sniffled a little.  
“Wait, V… were you crying?”  
“I…. In a sense.”  
“Oh… I see.”

Jihyun was too glum to make the joke.  
“Anyway! Jaehee said she saw something interesting this morning~ well, ‘interesting’ wasn't the word she used, but~~”  
His face quickly flushed as he squirmed a little, almost dropping the phone.  
“Congratulations dad! Returning to the RFA with a bang~!”  
“D...dad?”  
“Mhm! You’re my big daddy after all!”  
“Wh-what?!”  
Saeyoung was laughing now, and it made the older feel a bit better. He sighed, and smiled a little.  
“Luciel… thank you.”  
“No problem V… just try to keep in touch with everyone more, alright?”  
“I'll try.”  
“That's all I ask. Let's talk later, okay?”  
“Alright… goodbye, Luciel.”

12:03 P.M.  
‘Let's try this again…’ With a deep breath and a few more words of self encouragement, Jihyun opened the app.   
**[V has entered the chatroom]  
ZEN:**Hey, V  
 **ZEN:** Could you tell your new boyfriend to stop trying to bring that furball around me? My poor face is suffering…  
 **V:** Boyfriend…?  
 **Jumin Han:** Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd, not ‘that furball’.  
 **V:** ^^; I'm not really sure what I can do to change his mind;;  
 **ZEN:** What if you promise him something in exchange?  
 **ZEN:** Like a sexy dance or something?  
 **V:** ;;;;;;  
 **V:** I'm… not even entirely sure we're dating;;  
 **Jumin Han:** Do you want to?  
 **ZEN:** whoa lol  
 **V:** I…;;;;  
 **Jumin Han:** It's alright.  
 **Jumin Han:** _You don't have to answer right meow :3_  
 **ZEN: ugh.  
ZEN:** I'm leaving. You two lovebirds have fun  
 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]  
V:** Lovebirds…  
 **Jumin Han:** Hyun tends to think very strange things, like Luciel.  
 **V:** They're both very interesting… ^^  
 **[707 has entered the chatroom]  
707:** Myaaan! My two dads finally speak again after their late night escapades~  
 **707:** Bum bum baaaaam!  
 **Jumin Han:** Two dads? Did V adopt you at some point while he was gone?  
 **707:** ya  
 **V:** I did…?  
 **707:** yup!  
 **707:** It was a beautiful moment, flower petals falling around us, sun in the sky…  
 **Jumin Han:** How lovely.  
 **V:** I really don't remember… ;;;  
 **707:** lololololol it's a joke  
 **707:** You don't have to adopt me for me to know you're my dad!  
 **V:** ^^  
 **Jumin Han:** So who’s the second father you mentioned?  
 **707:** You mean you don't know?  
 **Jumin Han:** Clearly I don't.  
 **707:** it's you!  
 **707:** dun da da daaaan!  
 **Jumin Han:** How did that happen?  
 **707:** :3 you know~~~  
 **Jumin Han:** I don't.  
 **Jumin Han:** Ah. We'll have to continue this conversation at another time. I need to return to work.  
 **Jumin Han:** _I'll see you when I get home, V._  
 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]  
V:** Ah… he left before I could say anything.  
 **707:** lololololol  
 **V:** ? I don't get why it's funny;;  
 **707:** V I'm gonna ask u a very important question  
 **V:** ??  
 **707:** do u miss him  
 **V:** I suppose…?  
 **707:** lolololol that's pretty gay  
 **V:** ;;;  
 **V:** I should probably get going too.  
 **707:** already? But you just got here T_T  
 **V:** I'll be coming in more often, so we can talk again soon^^  
 **707:** fiiine, but come back soon  
 **V:** I will^^  
 **[V has left the chatroom]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when writing this I thought it was be a great idea to switch to V's perspective when I wanted chatroom stuff and Jumin's for (smut) dialogue stuff. I still don't know why but let's roll with it


	3. 3

7:42 P.M.  
Jihyun had been in and out of the chatroom all day from what Jumin was seeing, talking easily and reconnecting with everyone. He seemed happy.  
No, happy was the wrong word for it; he seemed _fine_. His friend looked like he didn't need his help, and something about that irked Jumin. If Jihyun didn't need his help, he was sure to leave again. Who knew how long he might decide to stay gone that time?  
Jumin decided that he wasn't going to let it happen.  
 **[Text from: Jumin Han] I'm assuming you're still there since I haven't heard anything from security. Are you alright?  
[Text from: V] yeah, I'm still here^^ just about to get something to eat. Are you still working?**  
An almost immediate response. Good.  
 **[Text from: Jumin Han] I'm already in the car with Driver Kim, we should be there in fifteen minutes. Can you wait that long? I can make you something instead.**  
A minute. No response.  
 **[Text from: Jumin Han] Jihyun?**  
Another minute. Nothing.  
 **[Text from: Jumin Han] Are you alright?**  
He was getting worried now. What if something had happened?  
 **[Text from: Jumin Han] Jihyun.  
[Text from: V] Sorry, I tripped over something and had to get my bearings again.**  
Relief quickly found the man again.   
**[Text from: V] I'll see you when you get back.**  
[Text from: Jumin Han] Alright. Just wait for me to get back alright? I'll make you something so that you don't have to go through the trouble.  
[Text from: V] hah… ;; okay. There's not too much point in arguing with you…  
[Text from: Jumin Han] :)  
[Text from: Jumin Han] Ah, I can see the penthouse now. I'll see you in a few minutes.  
[Text from: Jumin Han] Love you.  
That was something you said in a relationship right? Smooth.

8:01 P.M.  
When he entered the apartment, the last thing Jumin expected to see was Jihyun laying on his back on the floor talking idly to Elizabeth and responding whenever she mewed, but that was the scene before him.  
It was cute. But seeing his friend splayed out like that was also very arousing.  
Elizabeth chirped and trotted over to the man as Jihyun feigned offense, dramatically holding back a sob.   
“Aw, and I thought we'd become such good friends Elizabeth! To abandon me so quickly… oh, it drives me to tears!”  
Jihyun was laughing within seconds of saying it, looking up in the general direction of the two with a gentle smile.  
“Welcome home, Jumin.”

His friend's face became red almost immediately after the words came out of his mouth, and Jumin chuckled.  
“Thank you. Here, let me help you up.”  
“It's fine, I've got it-”  
“Jihyun. Please, let me help.”  
“Well… alright…”  
As the man pulled him up he smirked a little without fear of Jihyun seeing it and questioning: this was the first step in making him dependent, the first step in making him not want to leave.  
Once he was up, Jumin pulled him into a kiss for… well, he wasn't sure how many times he'd kissed him last night. He liked what they'd done, and Jihyun clearly had, too. This time they'd both be sober and able to enjoy it fully as he snaked a hand down to grope the shorter male's rear.

Or at least, that was what Jumin had been hoping, until his friend pulled away from him.  
“You said you'd make me something, remember? I haven't had anything to eat all day. Besides, I'm… I'm still sore from last night.”  
Oh, no. He'd _hurt_ him doing that? The taller male decided that he'd research ways to make it less painful for next time.  
“I apologize. I didn't know that I'd hurt you.”  
“It's fine, Jumin. Just be gentle next time.”  
“Until then I'll smother you in kisses instead.”  
Jihyun's face became red again as Jumin removed his hand.  
“Anyway, what do you want to eat?”

9:13 P.M.  
Just as he promised Jumin was now kissing his friend all over, and the other male was letting out soft moans of pleasure in response. The taller male had long since stripped him and was now exploring his body. Kissing down his chest and rubbing his friend's hole with a finger left Jihyun quivering and softly whispering for Jumin to do more.   
“I thought you were sore?”  
“I-I am… but you're doing too much for me to not want more…”  
“Then do you want to go all the way?”  
Jumin's sharp eyes gazed up at him with an unblinking gaze, and his friend nodded a little. A small smile found his face.  
“Then I'll be sure to make you feel amazing.”  
Jumin kissed him all the way down to his pelvis that time before pushing a finger in, Jihyun gasping and moaning needily.

“Do you know at all how I could make it less painful for you?” Jumin softly purred, curling up the finger inside of him as he started to push in a second one. Jihyun was an absolute disaster now that he'd succumb to pleasure, panting heavily and feeling his member throb slightly.  
“As alluring as you sound like that, it's not exactly an answer.”  
The male was steadily thrusting his fingers inside his now whimpering mess of a friend.  
“Jihyun?”  
“L-lubrication, I think…”  
“Good boy.”  
He didn't do anything different but Jihyun gasped and arched his back a little, tightening against Jumin's fingers. Interesting.  
“Do you like it when I call you that?”  
“Th-thats not-”  
“Hm… I think my Jihyun is lying to me.”  
“I-I'm not- _nnn~_!”  
The man pushed in a third finger as his friend trembled, the shorter male grasping at the sheets again. Jumin couldn't help but think he'd look much better if he begged.  
“How cute… You're very warm inside, Jihyun.”  
“W… warm...?”  
“Yes, you're warm. And every centimeter of your body arouses me.”

The man's eyes widened slightly when the other lightly bucked his hips, panting softly as he came a bit. With that Jumin gently removed his fingers and smirked at the soft whimper of opposition that came with it.  
“Sorry… I didn't mean to finish so quickly.”  
“It's alright. It was rather cute actually.”  
His friend laughed a little as he sat up, the mint eyed male's erection slowly coming down.  
“Considering what you called cute earlier, I'm a little concerned by your tastes.”  
“You should be more concerned with how you'll deal with the pain tomorrow, Jihyun.”  
“Hm?”  
“I'm not finished with you yet after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What headspace was I even in when I wrote these like ?? This feels more self-indulgent than anything


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyun mentions a decision that could change the RFA as everyone knows it, and Jumin confronts him about it.

1:27 A.M.  
Jihyun woke up with a start from a dream, eyes wide as he momentarily panicked at not being able to see.  
‘Oh, right.’ He thought, sighing softly. ‘I'm blind.’  
With that he quietly slipped out of the bed and grabbed his phone, walking out of the room so as not to disturb his friend.  
**[V has entered the chatroom]**  
**V:** oh… I believe I'm the only one here.  
**V:** but that makes sense, considering how late it is.  
**V:** I think… that I should probably make a more official announcement about things.  
**V:** _It's time to start talking about deciding on a new head for the RFA._  
**[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom]**  
**V:** I know it's not a pleasant thing to talk about, but…  
**V:** ah. Hello, Yoosung.  
**Yoosung★:** ...  
**Yoosung★: so you plan on doing whatever you want again?**  
**V:** I…  
**Yoosung★: I don't know why I expected anything different**  
**Yoosung★:** you weren't always like this, V…!  
**Yoosung★:** why can't you go back to how you used to be?  
**V:** How I used to be?  
**Yoosung★:** nevermind. It's not like you'll listen anyway.  
**V:** Yoosung…  
**[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]**  
**V:** …  
**V:** I really don't know what he means…  
**[V has left the chatroom]**

He sighed softly and frowned, stretching his limbs a bit before steeling his resolve.  
“Call Yoosung.”  
“Calling Yoosung…”  
Jihyun sighed softly as he listened to the phone ring, already regretting the decision.  
To his surprise, Yoosung picked up.  
“What do you want, V?”  
He sounded sleepy, but the annoyance was still there.  
“Yoosung… I wanted to know what you meant.”  
A frustrated groan from the other end startled Jihyun.  
“This is just like you! You always act like you didn't do anything wrong when everyone knows you did!”  
“I don't-”  
“Just shut up, V!”  
His eyes widened when he heard sniffles coming from the other end, and guilt quickly took over.  
“Yoosung… I'm sorry. I-”  
“Shut up and let me talk.”  
“... Alright.”  
“Before, when Rika was still here, you were so much nicer… you told us everything, too. But now you're always gone, and you won't tell anyone what's going on, and you just keep adding on more and more secrets!”

It always came down to secrets. _Every time._ Why did it always have to be about secrets?  
“Yoosung… there are some things I just can't tell anyone. I'm sure you have things like that too.”  
“My secrets aren't so important to everyone like yours, V…!”  
“Yoosung. I just can't tell you. I'm sorry.”  
He heard the other male huff in irritation and Jihyun sighed, tensing up guiltily.  
“This is why nobody trusts you anymore! You hide _everything_ now!”  
“I-”  
“No! I don't want to hear it anymore! Don't call me again, V…!”  
And with that the younger male hung up, leaving the other conflicted. He was fully aware that the members of the association didn't trust him anymore, and it wasn't like he didn't know _why_ , either.  
Maybe it was just actually hearing someone say it that made it hurt. 

2:16 A.M.  
Another dream. As soon as he opened his eyes the memories of its contents were gone, leaving only a lingering feeling of misery. Had it been about Rika?  
He shivered; just the thought of the woman frightened him now. He turned slightly and felt an arm wrapped tightly around him. Jumin. In there was _some_ comfort, but still some unease as well; the male had become pushy while he was there, and for the life of him Jihyun couldn't understand why.  
So instead he curled up against his friend and tried to calm his nerves with the rhythmic thump of Jumin's heartbeat.  
“Are you alright, Jihyun?”  
What a voice. He felt his face heat up as he smiled.  
“Yes, I am. Did I wake you up?”  
“Yes, but it was earlier; when you were still asleep.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well… Jihyun, are you aware that you cry in your sleep?”  
“I… what?”  
“You cry in your sleep. You did it last night as well; at approximately 5:47 A.M. you started crying, and didn't stop until 6:13.”  
“... I see. Was I saying anything?”  
“No, but you seemed scared of something. Whatever it was, I promise to protect you from it.”

Where had Jumin learned such cheesy lines like that? He loved it.  
“My hero…ever diligent.”  
“Of course. To protect you, I'd do anything.”  
“Oh, really? Then why don't you keep talking? Your chest rumbles when you speak… it feels nice.”  
“Certainly. What do you want me to talk about?”  
“Anything.”  
“Then… your eyes. I love that you squint slightly when you laugh, that even with how cloudy they are now, they're still incredibly expressive. I love…”  
He let out a breath he hasn't realized he was holding as he relaxed against the taller male, taking in the sound of his friend's voice, the deep rumbling in his chest, the warmth of his body… he was safe. 

8:49 A.M.  
This time he'd managed to wake up before Jumin left, however he was a little startled by the soft purring by his chest.  
"Oh, hello Elizabeth… I can't imagine that's very comfortable, being on my chest… I'm all bony."  
"So am I. But you seem to enjoy pressing against my chest, Jihyun."  
"Well… I suppose… but you're a bit different."  
"How so?"  
"I press against you because I feel safe around you. Cats only like comfortable places."  
"Well perhaps you're comfortable to her?"  
He thought about it for a moment, then smiled lightly.  
"I suppose you're right; that could be it."  
The two were silent again for awhile as Jihyun listened to Jumin get dressed. The soft hush of cloth pulling over skin.  
"I saw what Yoosung said in the chatroom. I heard you two last night as well."  
The male immediately went tense.  
"... And?"  
"Would you care to explain why you want to step down?"  
"Well… if you can't trust your leader to tell you everything, then maybe they shouldn't be leading."  
"Jihyun, you know that's not how it works."  
"Well that's how it _should_ work."  
"Who would take your place?"  
"You, I'd assume."  
"They wouldn't listen to me."  
"You just aren't giving yourself enough credit."  
"Neither are you. You need to think about this more, Jihyun; what will happen if they don't listen to me? You're the only thing still holding this organization together."

He didn't respond, and had honestly thought the conversation was finished until he felt Jumin firmly grab his chin and tilt it upwards. It drew out something like a surprised squeak from Jihyun.  
"This is what people mean when they say you run from your problems. Instead of retreating from leadership, I'd suggest you start to at least _attempt_ to answer everyone's questions, at least as they come up."  
They stayed like that for a few moments, Jihyun's entire body tense until the other let go and pulled back.  
"I need to go. Feel free to make use of Driver Kim's services while I'm gone."  
"Right…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue this fic. The first chapter was the first fanfic I'd ever written, and even though it's only been a few months since I wrote it (February), I already don't like it anymore. Everyone is ashamed of their first fic, and I'm no exception.


End file.
